Victorious, Locked Up: Deleted Scenes!
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Just a bunch of deleted scenes in here. There are references to a prequel of this story that has not yet been published, but don't worry, it will be soon. Anyway, it has strong language, sexual scenes and gross chances of infections. So r, r & e Read, Review and enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, you guys might not understand this, but I'm going to be uploading another story soon anyway. Don't think on it and just review and tell me what you think.**

**I don't own Victorious, but Goddess i wish I did because Cat Valentine (Ariana Grande) is so HOT!**

* * *

"Mm, so you're inviting me to Yerba with you?" Cat asked as she and Tori cuddled on the couch.

"Yeah," the rockstar replied. "I wish it could just be the two of us, but I need to invite Andre because we can't do it on our own. But he'll be in a different room, Baby, so it'll just be the two of us at night." Cat grinned at that and leaned in to kiss Tori just as there was a knock on the door. Cat pouted as Tori stood to answer it.

"Hey Andre…" Tori's face fell as glasses and a puppet came into view. "…and Robbie."

Tori glanced at Cat to find her girlfriend examining a knife in the kitchen. "Cat, put the knife away."

"Kk." Cat said, waving the knife and making it fly past the three friends (narrowly avoiding slicing into Robbie's nose) and get stuck in a passing car.

"Never mind." Tori sighed, leading the two boys into the house. Tori showed the guys the same thing she had shown Cat on the laptop. Things went slightly downhill when she was forced to take Trina with her with the bribe of a new car. The singer could tell that Cat was not happy about the development. As soon as they were in the brunette's room, Cat morphed into her demon form and pouted.

"Do we HAVE to bring Trina?" Cat inquired, ears drooping sadly.

"So that she doesn't harm my parents again." Tori replied, changing into her demon form as well. "Plus, I'll have a new car so that I can see you more often."

"Either way, a week with no touchy from Tori is torture."

Tori took one look at Cat's puppy dog kitten eyes and waved her hands,; Cat didn't even turn as she heard the clink of chains forming on the door. "Well, you can get touchy from Tori now."

A large smile slowly spread across Cat's lips as she asked, "Since it's Friday, can I get touchy from Tori tomorrow and Sunday too?"

Tori pulled Cat close and nipped the pointed ears, her claws stroking Cat's back. "Of course, Kitten."

Cat moaned and leaned into Tori's larger shaggier form happily, leaning up to kiss the other she-demon. "Good."

* * *

**_See? It wasn't that bad... for a first chapter. They're all going to be kinda short, but that's ok because you still get an awesome story out of it... of course, I need your feedback to know if it's awesome so send me a review and tell me if you think it's killer or puffbal._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for y'all. I hope like it! :)**

**I don't own Victorious, but that's ok, I have pics of Ariana to keep me happy. Victoria and Elizabeth… not much my type… well, Elizabeth is, but Ari's red hair… damn!**

* * *

"You invited Jade?" Cat whined as they all arrived at the airport to see Jade and Beck walking toward them.

"I thought since Trina was coming that it wouldn't matter." Tori said softly.

Cat's eyes narrowed and Tori's throat went dry as she glowed sensually. "You'll owe me big for this, Tori."

"A week's worth?"

"TWO weeks' worth. Be glad you don't know any other females to invite or it would be more."

Tori nodded. "Yes, Kitten."

The seven friends boarded the plane and took their seats; it was Tori and Cat together with Jade and Beck behind them, Andre and Trina in front of them and Robbie with Rex across the aisle. Jade and Beck fell asleep almost immediately while Andre and Trina started listening to music and Robbie read Rex a book. Cat lifted the armrest and snuggled into Tori, sighing in content.

Tori threw her arm around her girlfriend and asked, "How are you feeling, Kitten?"

"I'm burning for your touch. Please Tori, no one's watching and…" Leaning up, Cat breathed into Tori's ear. "…I'm wearing a skirt." Cat looked up at Tori with wide brown eyes and the rockstar caved.

"Alright Baby, lay down a bit." Cat put her head on Tori's lap and spread her legs. Tori worked a hand under her skirt before an idea came to her.

"Andre, can I borrow your blanket?" The dark-skinned pianist glanced back at her before handing back the piano decorated blue blanket. Tori covered Cat with it and slipped a hand up the redhead's skirt. Cat moaned softly and put one foot on the ground with the other on the seat, knee bent. Since it was an eight hour flight to Yerba, Tori moved her fingers slowly. She had been building Cat up for quite awhile when the smaller girl buried her face in Tori's chest and began administering pleasure to her girlfriend as well. The faster Tori moved, the harder Cat worked to please her as well. Just as they both came, Cat bit into Tori's nipple and used it to cover her moan while Tori buried her face in Cat's hair and pinched the redhead's clit. Afterward, Tori pulled her fingers from under Cat's skirt and offered them to her girlfriend.

Cat sucked them clean and Tori asked, "Again?"

"Of course." Cat replied.

* * *

**_So? How was it? Gimme a review so I can know if you liked it, hated it, want me to burn it to ash, want me to jump off a bridge, want to go eat a pizza, whatever. Talk to me, people! ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three for those of you still reading. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Victorious, but if Ariana and Jade start dating somehow on the show, I'm glad I don't own it.**

* * *

At last, Trina and Jade were asleep.

"But Tori!" Cat pleaded.

"No Cat." Tori said firmly.

"Please?" Cat whined.

"No!" Tori growled.

"Please!"

"Fine!"

Tori pulled Cat to her and kissed her fiercely, holding Cat to her tightly. Cat tried to pull out for air, but Tori pulled her back and reached a hand into the leg of the redhead's shorts. Without calming Cat down, Tori thrust her whole hand in, forcing Cat to bite the pillow as she screamed.

"Tori!" Cat shrieked, waking Trina.

"What? What is it?"

"There was some random guy walking around." Tori told her in frustration as she continued pounding Cat under the blanket. "He was sniffing Cat and touching her and made her horny." Cat panted as her hips bucked wildly and her back arched.

"Oh so that's what a girl's private parts look like."

Tori froze and gently removed her hand. "Robbie!"

"Shapero, you have until the count of three to get from under this blanket…"

"Can I taste it?"

"Three!" Trina and Tori snarled, reaching down and pulling Robbie from under the blanket.

"Why were you watching me please my girlfriend?" Tori demanded.

"Because it's interesting to see two girls-ow." Tori punched him again, just to make sure he got the message. "Point taken, no spying."

Tori growled as she looked at Cat's pouting lips. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Tomorrow we'll sneak into a vacant room." Cat brightened and timidly sniffed Tori's hand.

"I am NOT sniffing you back." Tori stated.

"Really," Cat asked, wiggling under the blanket. "Taste me then." Tori stared at her for a moment before lifting the covers and grinning, disappearing beneath the blanket.

* * *

**Tell me how you like it while I upload chapters 4, 5, 6, 7, & 8**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised Master, I bring forth, the Fourth chapter.**

**I don't own Victorious, but Ariana is so damn cute. ^_^**

* * *

Tori glanced at Cat and felt her mouth go dry. The booty-hugging shorts looked so sexy coupled with the skimpy tank top, black stockings and high heels. Tori moaned as she envisioned everything she could do to Cat in that outfit.

"Like what you see Tor?" Cat inquired, walking toward her with an added sway to her hips. Tori licked her lips, saying, "Yes, actually, I do. If we didn't have a show in twenty minutes, I'd take you right now."

"Really?" Cat asked.

Tori nodded and Cat snapped her fingers. Everything froze and Tori glanced around warily, noting that she and Cat were the only ones moving.

"Please take me, Tori." Cat begged, grinding against her seductively; the brunette didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing Cat's hips, Tori slowly began grinding against the smaller girl before pushing her against the wall. Tori slid the shorts down and rubbed Cat's underwear roughly, making Cat moan with need. Tori grinned and knelt down, moving the underwear aside and digging her tongue in, succeeding in making Cat moan louder and buck her hips slightly.

"Please Tori." Cat groaned, feeling herself getting close already. Tori thrust in two fingers, moving deep and hard, making Cat cry out.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, so close!" Tori was enjoying this, but then a mischievous idea occurred to her and she grinned, getting herself ready. Cat's eyes were shut tightly in elation and Tori felt her walls clench tightly. Waving her other hand, Tori cast the spell and stopped pleasuring Cat.

"T-Tori!" Cat whined.

"Sorry Darling, but it's almost time for the performance."

"What?" Cat glanced at the clock to see it ticking again.

"But you can't leave me like this!" Cat exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Kitten. I've put a spell on you. You'll be fine. Let's go, we have a show to do."

Tori zapped Cat's clothes back on and headed out to the stage so she, Andre, Jade and Trina could get into position. Cat glared after her for a few moments before grudgingly following her girlfriend out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Victorious and I'm kinda getting sick of telling you that because it keeps reminding me that I don't have Ariana's paycheck so that I can use it to blackmail her into doing all sorts of naughty things ;)**

* * *

"No! I want to see her!" Cat was seething, but the guards held firm so she reached up and grabbed their collars, growling, "Let me see her, NOW!" They nodded vigorously and moved aside, letting Cat into the women's side of the jail yard.

"Tori?" she called.

"Cat?" Cat turned to see Tori striding toward her.

"Tori!" Cat ran to her girlfriend and embraced her happily.

"When's your trial, Tor?"

"In an hour, love."

"They won't find you guilty, will they?"

"I don't know, Kitten."

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving until they take you out of here." The girls sat on a bench for a short while.

"Tor?"

"Yes, Kitten?"

"I love you."

"As I love you."

Cat leaned up and pecked Tori's cheek softly. At last it was time and Cat followed the guards out of the jail. She waited anxiously and her heart sank when she heard the Chancellor cry, "Guilty!" When she saw the guards carrying Tori out, she leaned on Jade and began to cry.

"It's ok, Cat." The Goth murmured. "The sentence can't be that long. You'll have your demon girlfriend back in no time."

"Thank you, Jade." Cat sniffed.

"They gave her four years!" Trina screamed.

"Four years?!" Jade roared.

"Four years!?" Cat sobbed harder, falling to her knees and hugging her stomach as her body shook. Jade and Andre knelt to try and make Cat feel better, but she simply continued to cry and barely acknowledged them. So Jade picked her up and carried her to the hotel bedroom where Cat cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Victorious and if I don't see more Ari action, I might cry. *pout***

* * *

"Cat! Jade! Robbie! What are you guys doing in here?"

"Robbie decided it best to touch where his hands didn't belong and killed the Chancellor's pet." Jade explained exasperatedly.

"Hey Tor!" Cat chirped, jumping into Tori's arms.

"She cried when she found out you were staying in for four years." Trina told her sister.

"Now she's as happy as a buttercup." Jade said in a Southern voice. Cat grinned at her girlfriend and the five of them moved over to the fence separating the two sexes. Cat greeted Andre and Beck happily while the others sighed. Tori tried planning with Trina and Jade but that was kind of hard. First, the man-woman that Jade had taunted tried to beat her up only to have Tori intervene. Now, Cat wasn't anywhere to be found. Tori looked around as Trina and Jade spoke, wondering where her girlfriend could have gotten to. Cat, meanwhile, was talking idly with a gang of girls.

"You know," one of them said. "You're cute, red-haired one. Very cute, and funny too. Why not join our gang. We'll make it… worthwhile."

Cat grinned and said, "Ok, let me just tell my friends." The women nodded and Cat scampered off.

"Hey!" Cat called, bouncing up to the others.

They turned to her and stared in shock until Trina asked, "What are you wearing?"

"My jail uniform." Cat replied in confusion, glancing down at her attire.

"Yeah, but it's cut off and-and skimpified!" Tori screeched.

"Oh, you don't like it?" Cat asked, looking at herself once more. She had used the sharp end of a broken stick to cut up her outfit more to her style. She had cut off the sleeves and collar to make the shirt into a tank top and, pulling a loose thread, she tightened it around her breasts and stomach. Then, she'd cut off her pants into resembling baggy short shorts before pulling more loose threads to tighten those as well. With the extra cloth, she'd made cuffs around her wrists.

"No!" Tori said hastily. "We love it!"

"How'd you do it, Kitty?" Jade inquired.

Cat pulled little stakes from her sneakers; Tori, Jade and Trina each took one and began remodeling. Jade sliced the pants into shorts like cat, but she cut the leg divider, turned the bottom slightly and made the shorts into a skirt while turning her shirt into a tank top as well. Tori pulled threads to make her pants into jean-like bottoms before transforming her shirt into a belly-showing spaghetti-strap tee, using some cutoff pieces to make a band for her hair. Trina cut and sliced her shirt until it was basically a strapless bra and turned her pants into skinny jean-like bottoms.

"Thanks Cat." Trina said, hiding the stake in her sneaker.

"Yeah, pretty cool." Jade and Tori agreed. Cat giggled and bounced next to Tori.

"You made that outfit to torture me, didn't you?" Tori muttered.

Cat nodded. "You deserve it for torturing me this way."

Tori sighed and pulled Cat into a kiss. Grinning, Cat gave Tori and Jade the good news about her being in a gang; Jade and Tori were horrified, but before they could say anything about it, Sikowitz showed up in disguise to help them escape.


	7. Chapter 7

**Honestly, I think all you guys need is me telling you that I don't own Victorious and I'm hoping that the fact that I'm making jokes and inuendos with the disclaimer is going to spur on more reviews. Please review? It might make the owner of Victorious sign it over to me… maybe?**

* * *

After the rehearsal, Tori spoke with Trina and Jade about how they would escape.

"There's an entrance near that door where Sikowits pointed and if we-."

"Tori!" Cat had been with her prison gang, going over the moves with them again. The women had motioned for Cat to come to them as they stood in the corner and now they were bearing down on her. A foreign woman pulled her close and kissed her; Cat instinctively pulled away at the unfamiliar lips and punched the woman, rendering her unconscious. The other women moved up and Cat realized that she would need help, so she called out to her lover. Just as the horny prisoners were about to pounce, Tori, Trina and Jade showed up.

"Hey!" Tori shouted. "Get away from my-our-girl."

The females folded their arms and took defensive stances around Cat. "She joined our group."

"Yeah?" Jade challenged. "Well she was in our group first so back off!" The prison women stood their ground and stared at the girls.

Tori tried calculating the odds and said, "There are three of us and four of them."

"I'll fight two." Jade offered.

"Or," Cat called, flipping over the prisoners. "I could take on one."

The Hollywood Arts girls took defensive stances and faced the prisoners. As the foreign women charged, the three demon girls transcended their human forms and the four of them met the prisoners head-on. Using claws, teeth, in Trina's case, nails and, in Jade's case, spiked tails, the Hollywood arts girls made short work of the foreign prison women, leaving them in a bloody pile.

Turning to the other women gathered, Tori demanded, "Anyone else?" All of the prisoners backed away and the three girls transcended their forms.

"Didn't think so." Jade growled. All of the girls found a place to sleep and snuggled in together, curled protectively around Cat.


	8. Chapter 8

***Sigh*. It's the last chapter and I still don't own Victorious, simply the plot. Oh well, maybe I can make it work with the next story, eh? Review once you're finished cause I wanna know how you liked this.**

* * *

"We're headed home, Babe." Tori told Cat as they got on an airplane.

"Good." Cat shivered. "That place was disgusting, I was afraid of getting an infection." A sexy smile slowly moved across her lips as she looked up at Tori. "But we're clean, bathed and back on the plane…"

Tori's smile matched her girlfriend's and she laid Cat back on the seat, not caring who saw them. Keeping Cat entertained all the way back to LA, Tori glared at her parents as they hugged her.

"Next time," she huffed. "We're going to Cancun. Now, I have a promise to keep."

Just before Tori made her way up the stairs, she turned back. "And so do you. We left Trina in San Francisco."

Tori ran up the stairs and slowly opened the door. Shutting it quickly, the rockstar glanced at her bed and her breath caught instantly. There-in a tummy revealing tank top, a lace front clasp strapless bra, long black stockings, a cutoff miniskirt and large combat boots- was Cat. There were rose petals scattered around her petite form and she had done her hair in curls that fell around her shoulders beautifully.

"Cat…" Tori breathed.

"Come to bed and take me, Tor." Cat purred.

"Gladly." Tori pounced on Cat and kissed her lovingly. Cat held Tori to her tightly. She could feel the pleasure that Andre, Beck, Jade and Trina had given her pooling together and she just wanted Tori to make it stop.

"Wait," Tori commanded gently. "We should go to our soundproof room."

"The one beneath the basement?" Cat asked.

"Yeah." Tori affirmed, tugging Cat up. She teleported them to their special room and made short work of Cat's outfit.

"Why did we come here?" Cat asked curiously.

"Because, I smell the others on you and if I'm right, you're going to make a lot of noise." Tori explained, kneeling in front of the paler girl and putting her mouth to Cat's entrance. Cat groaned and bucked to Tori's tongue. All of the pleasure everyone had given her came together and Cat exploded. Screaming so high it cracked the double cement walls, Cat rode Tori's tongue and flooded the other girl's mouth, dripping onto the concrete floor.

When Cat's orgasm had finally passed, she went limp and fell into Tori's arms. "Wow." she giggled weakly. "I take it back. Let's do that again soon." Tori grinned and teleported them back up to her room. Neither of them left the room for the rest of the break.


End file.
